my life change mei version
by dug-chi
Summary: yeah this is another version of one that's name is my life change kuroneko, and mei in this is me so you just know it. i'm not sure if this ever going to continue because my not friends right now whit the one i wrote it whit


My Life Change(Mei's POV)

After around a year of waiting, I was finally on my way to study in Japan. It was spring, and in a few hours I would be there. I hoped to see some famous persons over there, mostly hoping to be able to meet Valshe or 96Neko, and since I'm going to sing and dance, there's a chance that I will.

As the airplane landed, I got a little nervous. I had been sent to live with a 18-year old girl.

_I hope she's nice…_

I got my stuff, and was now standing in the big hall. I started to walk around a little, looking for her. They said that she was small of stature, around 148cm I think, but I couldn't really remember. After around 30 minutes I see a small girl, standing a little away from me, looking like she was also searching for someone.

_The blonde hair… she seems somehow familiar… but I can't remember where I've seen her before…_

She came walking up to me, and indeed, I thought, she was small.

"Are you Mei?"

I nodded to her.

"Then come with me, you'll be staying with me while you're here."

She began to walk, and I followed her, still in wonder as to where I had seen her before.

_She's so small… cute!_

About an hour later we arrived at the house gate.

_Wow… this place is huge! Does she live here alone?_

She opened up the door, and couldn't help but look at her again.

_She's really small… but still very cool…_

"Your room is the one right beside mine."

"Thanks."

I entered the room, it was pretty big. I packed out my stuff, and put the clothes in the closet. I decided to take a walk in the house, and saw three cats.

_Probably her cats…_

They were staring at me with evil glares, and as I walked they followed me. I ran down the hallway, but they were still after me. I opened the nearest door I could find, hoping it was my room, but it wasn't.

_Is this her room?_

It certainly wasn't mine. The things I saw I had seen before; this was 96Neko's stuff. On the desk beside the computer was a microphone. I realized just now; I was living with 96Neko! My idol! I couldn't believe it. I just stood there, staring at the stuff. Then she came in the door, and I got a shock. She looked at me for a little while before she spoke.

"Hmm… I guess you figured me out? Not like I would've been able to keep it a secret anyway, so it's not so bad."

After hours of talking, it was late, and we went to bed.

_I can't believe I'm living with my idol! And she's so nice…_

The next morning I was very nervous, because it was my first school day, and when I was on my way down the stairs, when I saw Kuro down the stairs. She was wearing almost the same uniform as me, except that hers had pants instead of a skirt, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

_S-so handsome…_

"What took you so long? We have to hurry or we'll be late."

I ran the last few steps down the stairs, to see that she was already standing outside the door, waiting for me. I quickly put on my shoes, following her outside. We ran fast as the lightning to get to the school in time, and when we came there, we were practically breathless. I haven't been able to run as fast as I could, as Kuro had short legs, which I thought was cute, which did, that she couldn't run as fast as me.

"Just in time… Come on, I'll show you where your class is."

After she had shown me my classroom, I sat down, and saw Kuro in the school yard.

_Isn't she supposed to be in class? What is she doing there?_

I took notes of the teacher in the class, and after around 4 hours it was lunch break, and I went to check on Kuro. She told me, that she was going home, so I had to walk home by myself. After school was over, I headed home. There was around ten minutes of walking, and I could probably hear 3-4 songs in that time period. My shuffle on my IPod showed Valshe's song 'Jester'. I loved that song. As I walked into the house I took off my shoes, and put my bag down. As I walked past the living room, I saw something that made me stare in shock. There she was, Kuro, kissing with a boy. I just ran the path up to my room, and closed the door behind me, trying to calm down.

"WTF? Who on earth was that? Her boyfriend? Maybe it's one of the persons she sing with, but who…?"

I sat there for a while, confused. I'd never actually seen someone kiss before…

I looked up when Kuro came into my room, dragging me downstairs with her. The boy was still there, and he was looking at me with a smile.

_He's pretty… They won't kiss, will they?_

I could feel the warmth in my cheeks; I probably looked like a tomato. Kuro sat down beside the guy, and looked at me.

"If you want to know this is Valshe, and she's not a boy. She's a girl, and due to your reaction, you have probably never had a boyfriend, right?"

_How could she know that I've never had a boyfriend? Wait, doesn't this mean she's gay? And by Valshe, does she mean… that Valshe? The girl I've been listening to since she became Utaite, and through her getting pro? So that's how she looks._

Valshe was smiling to me, and Kuro was looking at her. Kuro then spoke.

"Varu, it's 5pm."

"Oh yeah, I have to make dinner. See you later."

She walked into the kitchen, and Kuro followed her a little after. I sat there for a while, thinking about what had just happened. After a while I decided to go do my homework, and headed up the stairs. Valshe stopped me halfway there.

"You want to make your homework, right? You can't right now, dinner's ready."

I got a weird feeling; that Valshe was my dad, and Kuro my mom.

_What are you thinking, Mei? That's just plain odd!_

It scared me a bit, why was I thinking like that?

As we sat down to eat, Valshe started to tease Kuro, like, in that lovey-dovey couple-ish way. Kuro though seemed to try to make her stop, and I appreciated her efforts, but ended up leaving the table after five minutes.

I took my bag with me upstairs, deciding I'd do my homework. I didn't really understand it, but I didn't feel like asking either Kuro or Valshe. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I am. I wanted to sing, but didn't want them to hear me and make fun of me, so I decided to just listen to music on my pc while reading. After about two hours Valshe walked into my room.

_What is she doing here? Shouldn't she be with Kuro?_

I almost didn't even make to think the thought, before Kuro came inside the room, carrying a microphone.

"Since you want to learn to sing, you'll be uploading a cover on Nico Nico Douga every month, so you can see how you change. But I need you to accept that Valshe's my girlfriend."

I nodded, and looked at Valshe, as she started to speak.

"And when you're good enough, Kuro and I will write a song to you, which will be on my 2nd album."

_I can't believe it! They'll write a song dedicated to me? Valshe and 96Neko? This is like a dream…_

"R-really? But I don't know if I can… I'm not really good at singing."

"It's okay! Just do your best, no one's perfect the first time, not even us!"

I looked at Kuro, but quickly turned my gaze to Valshe, as I got the feeling she wanted to say something, and she did.

"She's right; we all fail more or less the first time. Say, what do you want to sing?"

"Um… Mozaik Role?"

_I feel like an idiot…_

I forgot that thought the moment I saw Kuro smiling.

"Oh, memories! It's such a good song, do your best!"

"M-mhm…"

I sat down in front of the microphone, looking at it. Kuro turned on the music, and I got very nervous. I was so relieved when the song finally ended, and looked at Kuro and Valshe, who seemed to had been in deep thought the whole time.

"That was really not bad at all! You have a great voice!"

"Really? Seriously?"

_Are they serious?_

"I agree with Kuro, you just need to stop being so nervous, and you'll be a great singer."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, now let's upload that cover to NND!"

I sat for a moment, happy that they liked it, and then realized what Kuro had just said.

"Eh? Already? Wait a minute, YOU RECORDED IT?"

"Yep~"

_I can't believe they did it…_

My face gradually turned red, and Kuro just smiled to me. I then heard Valshe's voice.

"We thought it would be better not telling you we were recording, so you wouldn't be as nervous."

To be honest, that just made me more nervous.

"Y-yeah…"

After they had helped me uploading the video, we sat in the living room, talking. I still couldn't believe that they were _actually _a couple.

The next day, Saturday, I woke up at 11 am, because it was weekend.

_Now that I think about it, I haven't seen either Kuro or Valshe for a while… I wonder where they are._

As I put on my clothes, and walked around in the house, to see that no one was there.

_They're probably still asleep…_

Walking down in the living room, I tried to make my dance to 'Jester' again. The cats were staring again, though they didn't look as evil anymore. I continued with my dancing for around a hour, when I heard footsteps.

_It's probably Valshe…_

I turned off the DVD, as Valshe entered the room. Kuro came in a little while after.

_She looks tired… Is she sick? Did she even sleep last night?_

I was really worried that she didn't get any sleep.

We ate breakfast, and got to the city to shop. I saw that they advertised a contest for who could make the best dance for jester, and I went to look at it.

_I want to make a song cover along with the dance…_

When I turned around, I saw Valshe grabbing Kuro from behind, kissing her, and I looked away.

_I'll never get a boyfriend anyway, so it doesn't matter…_

I just headed home, and sat in my room with the TV on, hugging a pillow.

Valshe came home, carrying a sleeping Kuro in her arms.

_Kuro looks sick, I wonder if she's alright._

Valshe smiled to me, before taking Kuro up to her bed.

As they disappeared, I decided to try the dance again. I didn't notice that Valshe was recording me before I finished.

_Why do they always do that?_

I looked at her, blushing. She smiled, and walked back up to Kuro, probably to see if she was alright.

_They're such a good couple… that'll never happen to me, I guess…_

At noon I was at my computer, and saw that Valshe had posted my dance on her blog. It had gotten many thousands of views and a lot of positive feedback, but it still made me a little angry.

When I walked down the stairs, I heard someone moaning. My face went bright red. I ran back upstairs, lying down in my bed. I lied there for around three hours thinking about it.

_What on earth could it have been?_

I really just wanted to forget, and after half an hour later I fell asleep, and it was still bothering me.

The next morning as we sat at the table I couldn't help but notice that Kuro looked better than yesterday, and I just blurted it out.

"Kuro, why were you moaning yesterday?"  
Her face went bright red, and she looked at Valshe, before looking back at me again.

"Well… Valshe was helping me with getting my fever down yesterday, and I just did it without thinking, Valshe's such a pervert sometimes."

_Ahh, now I get it… I thought it was something else… I'm such a pervert…_

Months have passed since that day, and I was in deep frustration as to what to wear at the upcoming spring ball. Asking Kuro or Valshe didn't cross my thoughts, as they would probably both be wearing suits.

So I got a big shock when Valshe told me, that she was making a dress for Kuro to the ball, and a pink one at that! She asked me to help her make it, and that Kuro couldn't know how it looked. After a few weeks I and Valshe finished the dress, and I was pretty satisfied with the outcome. It was a pink dress with a white shirt with pirate-long sleeves. It was decorated with hearts, roses and loops. It was a very cute dress.

_She'll look adorable…_

Kuro came into the room, with a face that showed nothing less but shock.

"You expect me to wear THAT?"

"Yep~ I'm sure it'll look great on you, my love~"

I got a little embarrassed by hearing Valshe call Kuro 'my love', but shoved it off and showed a smile.

"Do you want to try it?"

"Seriously? Fine, I'll try it."

I blushed, thinking very wrong things as I heard what Valshe said.

"I'll help you~"

"Fine."

Valshe followed her into the bathroom, and took a little box with her. It contained the hair band that I had made to fit the dress. I could hear Valshe's soothing voice from in there, and Kuro's very annoyed voice, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. After a little while they came out together, and I just stared at Kuro.

_God, she's adorable!_

"It suits you so well! You look adorable!"

"Eh?"

Her face had turned red, and she looked down.

"She's right, Kuro. You look adorable."

"And you took advantage of it, you pervert!"

_Took advantage of it? What does she mean with that?_

She sent Valshe a look, I couldn't quite decipher, before turning her gaze onto me.

"So… T-this is how I look, I guess."

I smiled to her; she was indeed adorable.

"I'm looking so forward to the ball tomorrow."

"Me too, it's going to be so fun, right, Kuro-_chan_?"

"Y-yeah, I guess so…"


End file.
